


Memories

by Exar



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exar/pseuds/Exar
Summary: As best as Spooks can remember.





	1. Scraps

Across a field comes running a dog; it looks happy and a little dorky with that stick in between its jaws.

*

A sweet smell fills me. Impatiently my legs are swung forward and backwards as I sit on a chair too large for my size.  
I'll grow.

*

Lightning strikes.  
Thunder.  
A dogs whimper pressed against my side.  
Rain pours; its like a river is passing through.  
Another strike.  
Thunder.

*

The sun feels warm.  
The grass feels fresh.

*

Screams.

Figures stumble in the distance; I should run.

*

This hurts.  
This hurts so much.

*

Where am I?  
I don't remember walking into a forest?

*

Home... Finally home.

*

The crops grow... I am not hungry.  
I haven't been for a while.

Why does my flesh rot?


	2. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes are hard, even if you don't know why.

Why can I still move?  
Why don't I feel hungry?

I've been growing and harvesting my crops for a while now.  
Yet... I haven't felt the need to eat any of them.  
Eventually, like me; they begin to rot.  
Unlike them; I still live.

Why?

I need to figure this out.  
I'll miss this place, even though I am not sure why.  
Should I write a note?  
Tell whoever finds this place can have it?

Okay.  
Note on the big table.

"If you find this place and wish to make it your home;  
Please do. 

Take care of my crops.  
Take care of this house.

Thank you."

Door closed. Keys under the doormat.  
I don't think I can cry anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real adventure begins :D


	3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change is nice, sometimes.

I've been walking for so long.  
Sun set. Moon rise. Darkness. Moon set. Sun Rise.  
How many times has that happened?

I feel myself get weaker each day.  
Yet I can go on for so much longer.  
One time I walked from sunset to another sunset; but I kept walking till the sun rose once again and crept behind the horizon.

I think it was yesterday? Maybe it was last week?  
Doesn't matter; what does is what happened.  
I was tired of walking, tired of thinking.  
I sat slumped against a tree for a while until the darkness came.  
The darkness was interrupted by something sniffing nearby; a giant dog.  
The dog was inspecting me, but I scared it off when I moved.

I wonder how soft it was. Would it have liked if I threw a stick?  
Why do I feel sad?

*

Is that a farm?  
It's been a while since I've seen a building.  
There is a human!  
Should I say hi? I haven't spoken since I felt that intense pain.  
He hasn't noticed me yet.  
...  
Now he has.  
He looks terrified. I don't think he wants to talk to me.  
He's yelling something at me; it doesn't sound pleasant.  
"...GET AWAY... -LE UNLIVI-" Those words... They hurt?  
I'll leave.

*

I grow weaker by the day.  
My nose has fallen off just now; I'll take it with me.

I'm getting tired of holding it.  
Haha... The tree looks funny now.

*

I DON'T UNDERSTAND.  
HOW DO I MOVE; MY ARM IS BONE.  
WHY DO MY FINGERS NOT FALL OFF LIKE MY EARS HAVE?

*

Another human? Wait are they even human?  
Do humans have tails? Or horns?  
They didn't scream at me like many others have.  
They stared. Wordlessly. Like me.  
Eventually they huffed and turned around.  
They didn't look that well off.  
It feels like they have been wandering for a while too.

I should get new clothes.

*

 

My flesh is gone.  
People who don't scream at me at first don't tell me to go anymore.  
Something about smell?  
Maybe I'll swim soon. Maybe that will get rid of the remaining pieces.  
I don't think they like my flesh.  
That's okay.

*

I've been traveling for so long.  
Where did I come from? Where am I going?

There is a human in the distance.  
A very small human.  
She... She isn't screaming?  
She doesn't glare at me?  
She... Is smiling? Is that what it is called? When you bear your teeth non-threatening?  
Closer she looks smaller.  
"You look funny."  
"..."  
"... Ihhh..." M-my voice? What happened.  
"Huh?"  
"D...Do Ihhh?" Talking feels weird.  
"Yeah you do!!! You're all see through!" She giggles. It's a pleasant sound.  
"O-oh..." She is right. "I... Guess I am?"  
"Do you have a name?" Her skin feels strange. It feels warm. It's unlike the rain or plants. It's more similar to the sun.  
"Hello?" She was talking, oh no.  
"Sorry. What?"  
"Do you have a name?" Oh, right. Wait... Do I have a name?  
"I don't know if I do." Did I forget my name? Did I write my name on the note? How could I forget my name?  
"Well! Then I will give you a name!" She seems excited.  
"Uh... Okay?"  
"Spooks! Spooks will be your new name. Don't forget it!"  
"Uh, sure." Spooks huh? Hopefully I won't forget it.  
"Do you wanna play with me?"  
"Huh?"  
"Come and pick flowers with me!"  
"Okay."

Her flower crown is beautiful.  
She made one for me too.... Though it keeps falling off my skull.  
"Uh-oh. The sun is leaving, so I gotta go too."  
I don't want that. Being alone.  
"Do you got a home to go to?" "No. Not that I can remember." "Oh... Maybe you can come with me!"

A taller human figure looks out the door; he looks terrified like any other man.  
The tiny human, Belle as she has told me, stood by me. Her hand is small in mine, even though mine is not that much bigger.  
"Are... Are you sure..." If walking was talking he was stumbling. "Is your friend-"  
"Of course papa! They are super nice! They helped me pick flowers!" She clung to me.  
"They got no home to go to." Her face turned sad; is she sad for me?  
"Okay... Let me talk to..." "Spooks!" "...Spooks first."

He wasn't comfortable. His knuckles white around the spade he held.  
"What are you?"  
"I'm funny."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'm all see through."  
"Be serious." What?  
"How do you move like... that?" He gestures a lot.  
"I don't know. I wonder that too. Do you know?"

*

The man brought me to someone.  
He said they might know how I can move without flesh.  
Hopefully these clothes won't be snagged to rags.

*

This book is heavy but it is full of letters.  
It is interesting.

There aren't any more pages left.  
I asked the owner if there are any more, she said that she didn't own any more like that.  
She would bring me to a place that has more books like these, hopefully.  
Fairly Ordinary she called this place.

*

People are strange.  
Some rush towards me with weapons and others with a quil.  
Some stay frozen as I pass by and others dash into buildings.

There is a big house with a lot of books. She introduced me to the owner and after a while left.  
Goodbye she said to me and wished me good luck.

*

The librarian is nice. His little glasses look funny on his long snout.  
His colours are pretty.  
He tells me I can stay as long as I help with tasks.  
Cleaning. Sorting books. Simple.  
There are so many books. He promised to teach me how to use the strange texts if I help him with errands.  
I want to learn magic.

*

That horned person... I remember them.  
I don't think they.... She? recalls me though.  
That's alright.  
She looks through books. Finding something to satisfy her.  
She took a book, placed a few coins on the counter and left.  
Again she didn't speak; she just glared.

*

There are no more books I haven't read.  
The librarian can't help me with magic anymore.  
They weren't that good at it themselves, but they have learned me other things.  
With a few pieces of shiny metal in a pouch and a satchel they sent me on my way.  
"Go to big placesss. More booksss." 

*

Being alone again is weird after being with people for so long.  
Hopefully I will find new friends again.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is where the heart is.  
> But where do you belong when you have no heart?

My clothes are fine.  
I've seen so many fields and so many trees.  
I hope I see someone soon.

*

Someone! In the distance!  
They seem to be struggling.  
I wonder why.

The young lady was spooked by me; I don't know if it is my appearance or if she didn't notice me approaching.  
"Ya startled me there, bones."  
"Oh, sorry."   
"Don worry 'bout it."   
"Are you okay?"  
"Not really, farmin' is hard. Spesh for the inexperienced."  
"Oh. Are you alone?"  
"Nah, my dad's restin'. He's sick. He's not really much for company though, can't blame him."  
"Maybe I can help you? Being alone is unpleasant."  
"Uh... Sure bones. Actually, what is your name?"  
... What was it again? Something simple... Somethi- "Spooks!"  
"Aight. Spooks, huh? Funny name. My name's Kaylin."

It's nice not being alone.  
It's nice to watch the rain pour down yet I remain dry.  
I like enjoying the sun with someone else.

Farming makes me both sad and happy.  
I hope my crops are doing okay- Wait I had crops?  
"I didn' expect a skelly to be any good at farmin'. Guess ya proved me wrong."  
"I don't understand it either."

Harvests upon harvests; soon Kaylin and her dad will have too much to eat.  
Her dad is getting better; Weak but not bedridden.

My bones look yellow compared to snow.

Kaylin's dad is getting stronger.  
Sometimes he helps.  
Work is done faster, more time to do nothing.

*

WHY CAN I MOVE?  
WHY HAVEN'T I FALLEN APART?

*

"Well, if figuring out ya issue of bein' a live is important to ya; ya are free to go."  
"Don worry 'bout me 'n my dad. Thanks to ya we'll be fine."  
"Goodbye now. Stay safe, ya hear? An' if ya around these parts; come say hi."

*

Why do leaves change colour?

*

These two travelers sing beautiful song and tell exciting tales.  
I wanna hear more.

I wish I could play on a flute.

*

I still haven't figured out why I can move.

*

This sorcerer is just as lonely as I am.  
He wants to teach me magic if I stay with him for a little while.

He is not a very good teacher.  
At least the holes in my clothing are gone.

*

This place has so many books!  
Hopefully I can stay like last time.  
Wait, I haven't been here before.

*

Why does it get so dark?

*

People are still afraid of me.  
Not as many as before.

*

This forest is beautiful.  
I think a bird has been following me.

*

The bird is a person! And a nice albeit cautious person too!  
Soon I'll run as fast as the wind.

*

I am no good with swords.  
They are too heavy.

*

WHY CAN I MOVE?  
WHEN WILL I FALL APART?  
HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?

*

I am very good at appearing to be dead.

*

Helping people is nice.  
I like it when people smile.

*

I AM HIDEOUS.  
MY BONES ARE CRACKED AND MY TEETH ARE CROOKED.  
I DON'T REMEMBER LOOKING LIKE THIS.

*

So... Alone...

*

If I try magic a lot the darkness comes quickly.

*

I recognize these parts.  
I recognize these buildings; have I been here before?

*

Someone taps my shoulder; a tall woman with beautiful hair.  
"Excuse, might I know your name?" Her eyes... Where have I seen them before?  
... "Spooks."  
She smiles. "You remembered."  
"I was told to do so."  
"I know." "How?"  
"I am the one who told you."  
...  
"You are not Belle. Belle is small."  
"I am Belle."  
"Do humans grows so quickly in only a year?"  
She laughs. "More than a year has passed, Spooks."  
... What?

She is very nice.  
I missed her without knowing.  
She has changed so much, yet stayed the same.  
Have I changed?

*

Goodbyes hurt.  
Hopefully I will see her again.


	5. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last years of their backstory.

I've gotten quite good at walking.

I wish someone would walk with me.

*

A cart with figures.  
Why don't they move?

*

"The wheel collapsed. I've been tryin' to carry it, but, by Moradin's beard, it is heavy."  
The man, although as tall as me, looked far stronger.  
"I think I can help."

We have walked for a while.  
The cart and his daughter resting on the floating disk.

They told me nice stories.  
It's nice to walk with others.

*

The town was large.  
"This is our stop. Thank ya, Spooks. Wouldn't have gotten here in days if it wasn't for you."  
His hand was strong.  
"Hang on, I got something for ya."  
A bundle of fabric.  
"This is yours, sell it if ya don't want it." 

Hopefully I'll see them again.  
This cloak is nice.

*

"Your money or your life."  
Something dragged me from the road into a smaller path between buildings.  
What? What do you with someone's life?  
"Are you listenin' to me?!"  
Why does he sound so scared?

Something is stuck in my ribcage.  
He ran when I looked at him.  
I guess he didn't see my head because of the hood.

A dagger? He must have forgotten it.  
Where did he go?

*

Someone bumped into me.  
They ran before I could say anything.

*

What a funny house.  
It's made of colourful cloth and a nice sign.  
'Fortune's Truth'

It's dark inside.  
It's cosy too.

Another horned person, but purple instead of red.  
"A skeleton?" He sound surprised but not scared?  
"Well, hello! Welcome to Fortune's Truth. Care to get your future read?"  
"You can do that?"  
"Why of course! It's what I'm good at." He smiles, it's pleasant.  
"Y'know, I've never read a skeleton's future before, so I'll do a reading for free. Come, sit down."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Alrigh', soooo... What's your name?"  
"Spooks. What is yours?"  
"Spooks huh? Fitting. I'm Veritas."

*

'The future holds something promising for you, it isn't gonna be easy.'  
'You'll meet new people you will soon be able to call friends, they'll walk the same path as you.'  
'This journey might not answer your greatest question, but you'll find the answer along the way.'

*

My greatest question?  
What was it again?

*

People have come up to me and asked me things.  
Most questions were about my appearance.  
"How do you move?"  
"I don't know."

I'll see if there is a library.

*

Did I lose my money?

*

Something picked me up.  
"What's a skeleton doin' here, walking around."  
Her eyes were orange and bright like a sun, equally as warm and inviting.  
"Oh, I'm looking for work."  
"Work?" her head tilts, "What do you need money for? You don't eat, right?"  
"I want to buy books."  
"A skeleton who reads, huh." She seems amused. "Tell me, what can you do?"

*

Yesena, she called herself.  
Her green scales glitter in the sunlight.  
It reminds me of someone. I think they had glasses?

Yesena would let me help her, she would pay for my books if I did.

*

Yesena is loud sometimes, but she knows where to find places.  
She has taken me hunting and exploring.  
My magic has gotten better.

*

"Is this the quest he told me about?" I voice my thoughts.  
"Huh, who?" Yesena is curious, like always.  
"Oh, Veritas. He told m-"  
"Veritas?!" Loud, but not a joyeus kind. "When and where did you see him?"  
"Oh, when I was in Castleonia."  
"Pack up, we're going there _right now._ " 

*

She was fast. Very fast.  
Eventually she carried me because I wasn't as fast as her.

She told me to cast magic on her, so she could go even faster.  
She was as quick as the wind.

*

The colourful tent was not far from us.  
"Here." She handed me a few coins, yellow like her eyes. Her eyes, blazing with emotion.  
"Sorry to cut our adventuring short. You've been a great help, loved having you around."  
Her hand came down harder than she intended.  
"Sorry. Good luck."

She disappeared inside the tent.  
Soon shouting came from it.  
A minute later, the tent moved.  
Veritas ran outside, he looked at me, first in hatred but something changed.  
Understanding? Understood what?

"Give it back, you wretched thing!" Yesena was outside the tent too.  
Veritas said something and she froze.  
The tent disappeared and the horned man flew. Up and over the buildings.

Yesena moved again. A loud roar.  
She ran, just as quick as before. Maybe even quicker.

Huh.

*

This library is bigger than the ones I've seen so far.

*

I still don't know why I can move.

When will I find my new friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Lil' prologue for my upcoming undead halfling wizard!  
> Their name is Spooks and they have forgotten quite a bit after turning undead.


End file.
